Random HIVE Fanfics: A Series Of One Shots
by Falcon97
Summary: Yep, here are a series of one-shots by me! Only one up at the moment, but more to come!  Some are humour, others will be tragedy and some fluffy, with the fav HIVE pairings of course.I will warn you of any spoilers as well :D
1. In Which Mr Ransom Strokes A Certain Cat

**Just as the title says, here is a series of one-shot fanfics by yours truly. Some are fluffy, others are tragic and others are humour, I'll update every time I come up with a new idea. How long that takes, I have no idea. :D Please review when you've read it. I love reviews...*grins***

**The first one is from Aftershock, so if you haven't read the book and hate spoilers. Skip this one and wait for the next. Don't say I didn't warn you...  
>I decided to do this one, because it is exactly what I'd do (if I wasn't allergic to cats *scowls* ).<strong>

* * *

><p>Tom walked into the stealth and evasion lecture room and looked around with interest, he turned to Otto, grinning inwardly yet again, it was incredible, meeting up with his old friend, in a school for budding super villains of all places. 'So,' he asked his friend, 'What are we learning here?'<br>Otto turned to Tom, 'Stealth and evasion with Ms Leon, put bluntly, how to hide and run away without anyone seeing you.'  
>Shelby sniffed indignantly, 'You are so unappreciative,' she announced, 'It is so much more than that, but then,' added the American teen with a malicious smile, 'I suppose you are jealous, especially after last week when you...'<br>'Alright,' said Otto hastily reddening slightly as Laura began sniggering, 'It wasn't exactly my fault anyway,' he put in indignantly, 'How was I supposed to know that Franz was hiding in the corner, I was occupied with...' he paused for a moment searching for an excuse. That was all Shelby needed.  
>'Admit it,' she smirked, 'Franz is far more adept at the whole ninja stealth thing than you.'<br>Penny turned to Otto with an amused smile on her face, 'You got taken down by Franz?' she asked in astonishment, without waiting for an answer she turned to Shelby, 'What happened?'  
>'Oh, it's really funny,' began Shelby with a wicked grin in Otto's direction, 'You see..' she walked off and took a seat with Penny, supplying the new Alpha stream student with all the excruciating details of Otto's dramatic takedown in the evasion practice session.<br>'I'm never going to live that one down am I?' groaned Otto in despair.  
>Wing smiled at his friend, 'Never,' he announced, 'Now let's take out seats before we get told off by Ms Leon.'<br>'What is Ms Leon like?' asked Tom.  
>Wing and Otto exchanged a glance.<br>'How do you described Ms Leon?' asked Laura thoughtfully, overhearing Tom's question.  
>'Where is she anyway,' he added looking around. Before anyone could reply his eyes fell on a rather fetching long-furred white cat that was perched on a desk at the bottom of the room.<br>'Nice cat,' commented Tom and walked over to it.  
>And stroked it.<br>There was a collective gasp from every student gathered in the room, and then a deathly silence fell on the assembled Alpha's.  
>'What do you think you are doing?' asked Ms Leon frostily, narrowing her eyes at Tom.<br>Tom jumped and stared at Ms Leon, in his eyes, a talking cat. 'Who...wha...how...' he gasped.  
>Shelby suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, suppressing a shriek of laughter. Tom looked completely bewildered his face was certainly a picture to behold.<br>Ms Leon sniffed and climbed elegantly to all fours. 'My name is Ms Leon,' she said icily, 'I am your Stealth and Evasion teacher. I suggest you find yourself a seat, under other circumstances I might have given you a few weeks worth of detention, but, as your a new student, I will excuse you. Now sit down.'  
>Tom stood there and gawped at her.<br>Otto and Wing quickly stepped forward and dragged him to a nearby seat.  
>'Now let's begin,' said Ms Leon stalking across the desk.<br>No-one was really listening though, they were to preoccupied trying not to burst out laughing.  
>Otto glanced at Tom, he seemed to be in a state of shock.<br>'Don't worry,' whispered Otto, 'You'll get used to it.'  
>Tom stared at his friend, 'Are any of the other teachers animals?' he asked, a little too loudly.<br>'Mr Ransom,' said Ms Leon, breaking off from her lecture, 'I would be grateful if you could keep your mindless chatter to outside the class.'  
>'Yes,' replied Tom, 'Ms Leon,' he finished awkwardly.<br>Otto glanced along the room, Shelby was biting her knuckles in a supreme effort not to laugh, Laura seemed to be feeling a mixture of sympathy and amusement for Tom's predicament and Penny looked as bemused as her partner-in-crime.  
>Otto grinned at Tom Ransom, it was going to take a loooong time for him to live this one down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't very long but *shrugs* didn't want to draw it out toooo much, *grins* I burst out laughing after reading that part in Aftershock. I read it several times because I enjoyed it so much XD<br>Note: There may be some stories later on with two parts in them**


	2. Total Wipeout SortOf Celebrity Special

**Right, here's another one-shot (actually it's two) Franz and Raven on Total Wipeout! I wrote a little while back and decided to post it on here as they seemed to be too short to create a seperate story out of them :D Read and enjoy!  
>Whoops, before I forget here's the disclaimer: None of the HIVE characters belong to me (grrrrr) But to Mark Walden. :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Total Wipeout Sort-Of Celebrity Special:<strong>

**Franz**

Richard Hammond: Welcome to Total Wipeout: the most terrifying obstacle course known to man. Today we will be joined by: a chocoholic, a author, a albino, a psychopathic ninja assassin and the most powerful supervillian ever to walk the earth. Now we will go to the top of the course were Amanda is with our first contestant.

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda<strong>: I am joined here, at the top of the course with Franz Argentbum,

**Franz: **It is being Argent_blum, _not bum.

**Amanda: **Oh, *blinks* Now Franz, do you have any special skills that you believe will help you to win today?

**Franz**: Ja, I am thinking that my dodging moves will be helping me on the punching gloves.

A**manda**: Anything else?

**Franz**: Ja, I am being very good at bouncing so I will not be falling off the balls.

* * *

><p>*screen changes and shows Franz at the top of the water-slide thingy*<p>

**Franz**: This is being very high.

*klaxon goes off*

**Franz**: *jumps down slide* ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *disappears under water*

**Richard**: *chuckles* He'll come up in a minute!

-A Few Minutes Later-

*still no sign of Franz, bubbles rise to surface*

**Richard**: I think now would be a good time to call in the Argentinean life-guards….

*life-guards leap into water and drag up a white-faced Franz*

**Franz**: That slide was being scary ja?

*gets shoved onto walkway and runs along his legs wobbling dramatically and arrives at Tight Rope of Terror*

**Franz**: *swallows* This will be being painful if I am falling off.

*gingerly puts left foot on rope, puts second foot on rope*

**Franz**: ARGHHHHHHHHH! *falls off landing with one leg on each side of rope*

**Spectators**: OHHHHH….

**Richard**: That had to hurt…

**Franz**: *staggers onto next rope, repeats previous experience*

**Richard**: Well, now Franz has finished the Tight Rope of Terror he can now move onto the Sucker Punch.

**Franz**: *to sucker punch* BE READY TO BE MEETING YOUR MATCH!

*gets knocked off by the first punch*

**Franz**: *in mud* I am being drowning and being needing some assistance!

**Richard**: Technically the mud isn't really an obstacle.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

*Franz staggers out of the mud and drags self up to the big red balls*

**Franz**: You balls will be being going down!

*Prepares self to jump on balls, jumps, lands on first ball in sitting position, slowly slides off forwards*

**Franz**: ARGHHHHHHH *scream ends abruptly as his mouth fills with water; bobs to surface and floats around*

*Helicopter flies over head and FBI guards abseil down on ropes wielding guns*

**Franz**: Is this being part of the show?

**Richard**: We have just received a tip-off saying that Franz is not English therefore not allowed to participate in Total Wipeout, so he has to be removed from the premesis.

*FBI drag away wailing Franz*

**Amand**a: 0-o

* * *

><p><strong>Raven:<strong>

**Richard**: We have a very special guest now, well actually their all special, but this one is extra special, ladies and gentleman, hold on to your seats, for the world's most deadly assassin is on Total Wipeout! I give you Raven!

* * *

><p>*At the top of the qualifier…*<p>

**Amanda**: So Raven, your being called 'the world's most deadliest assassin', how does it feel to be called by that title?

**Raven**: Well Amanda, I quite like it, it gives me certain authority over people, they know that if they make an enemy of me they might go to sleep and not wake up one night. I don't have many enemies.

**Amanda**: *goes white and says faintly* I'm quite sure of that Raven.

**Raven**: Yes…. *smiles predatorily and runs finger along katana*

**Amanda**: *goes even more white and faints*

**Raven**: *smiles at camera*

*Camera shoot goes back to Richard*

**Richard**: *looks worried* Right then…..let's see how Raven got on in the Qualifier.

* * *

><p>*Camera shoot goes to Raven standing on top of the slide handing her swords over to a worried looking worker*<p>

**Raven**: Before I give you these swords understand that if I find them so much as scratched, well, I know where you live….

**Worker**: *goes white and faints*

**Raven**: *grins* I love my job. *looks at course disdainfully* Let's get this over with, I have something important to do….

*klaxon goes off*

**Raven**: *leaps onto slide and goes down on back, as she nears the bottom of it she pushes off with her hands and lands on her feet on the walkway*

**Richard**: *chokes on coffee* That's unbelievable!

**Raven**: *charges along walkway, and comes to tightropes* How quaint.

**Richard**: Well, let's see how Raven can handle the Tightropes of Terror. Has she finally meet her match?

**Raven**: *Runs to first tightrope and flips sideways, lands on the rope on her hands and cartwheels off it onto the other side and runs along the second one and proceeds to the Sucker Punch*

**Richard**: *Opens and shuts mouth several times* That was…..interesting…..

**Raven**: *jogs along to sucker punch and sighs* Who invented this? Clearly they haven't ever broken into MI6 Deepcore have they now?

**Richard**: *Frowns* Has anyone done a background check on her?

**Raven**: *runs along ledge without using handholds*

**Richard**: Has she done this before? Right, she is now coming to the Big Red Balls; have they meet their match?

**Raven**: *smirks and runs/leaps across the Red Balls*

**Richard**: That's impossible! She's cleared them in five seconds! *falls off chair*

**Raven**: *grabs rope and charges along the curving platform before swinging elegantly through the air and landing calmly on the red bulls-eye* Is that it?

**Richard**: *climbs back onto chair with astonished expression on face*

* * *

><p><strong>*grins* I love Raven...maybe I'll do a second part, it depends what I come up with for other HIVE characters XD<strong>

**Review!**


	3. In Which Raven is Confused

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! Here's one that is also humour.**

**Note: There is a teeny, tiny little Escape Velocity spoiler in here, so beware...**

* * *

><p>Raven wandered down the corridors of HIVE, lost in her thoughts, but her face betrayed nothing of that fact. A sudden prickling sensation at the back of her neck brought her full attention to the present. Raven looked around quickly, her eyes scanning the corridor with a degree of profesionalism that only came from bitter experience and hard work. Nothing seemed to be amiss, but even so she couldn't quite shake off that feeling of unease.<br>Suddenly she paused and spun around, drawring her katanas in the same movement.  
>'ARGHHH!'<br>'Nero?'  
>She stared in asstonishment at her employer who had just fallen off the pipes that ran along the ceiling.<br>'Urrmm, what are you doing?' she asked feeling somewhat confused.  
>Nero sniffed and picked himself up off the floor with surprising dignity, 'Practicing.'<br>Raven felt completly lost, 'Excuse me?' she asked bemused.  
>Her employer let out a long deep sigh, 'I am practicing stealth.'<br>Raven resisted the urge to burst out laughing, Dr. Nero learning the art of stealth, what were the chances of that? 'What for?' she asked, barley managing to keep her voice calm and level.  
>'Well,' began Nero, 'You may have noticed, since the fab four...'<br>'The Fab Four,' repeated a confused Raven.  
>'Wing, Shelby, Otto and Laura, the fans call them the fab four,' explained Nero.<br>'Fans?' said Raven, wondering if she was becoming a bit lax, she felt completly left out of the picture.  
>'Yes the fans,' confirmed Nero irritably, 'Now, ever since they showed up I've been sneaking in and out and around and in front of more buidings, prisons and the like more than I used to, so I decided it was high time I learnt to do it properly.'<br>'Oh.'  
>Nero nodded seriously, 'Oh yes,' he added, 'I was wondering if you might spare a few hours for me, I would like to learn martial arts.'<br>Raven opened and shut her mouth several times, then gave up trying to say anything.  
>'Well,' announced Nero cheerfuly, apparently unaware of the awkward silence emenating from Raven, 'I'll see you later for practice.' And with that he walked away leaving behind a speachless Raven.<p>

_A Few Minutes Later..._

Raven walked down the corridor with a slight frown creasing her forehead, Nero was acting really, weird. Never ever had she dreamed that she would hear those words coming out of his mouth. Raven's frown deepened, someone was following her. Nero? No that wasn't logical, he had just gone to a meeting, one which was taking place at HIVE. Raven spun around, drawing her swords in one fluid motion. There were to simultaneous screams and two Alpha students fell off the pipes leading across the ceiling. Raven got a creeping sense of deja vu all of a sudden.  
>Franz and Nigel both picked themselves up from the ground, looking slightly nervous, but given the circumstance, not as nervous as two young people facing a feared and deadly assassin wielding two swords should be.<br>'What?' asked Raven tightly.  
>Franz coughed, 'We were being practicing our stealth skills,' he announced.<br>Nigel nodded in agreement, 'Yes, you see, ever since we arrived here and became friends with the fab four, we've become magnets for assassins, bullets and other deadly weapons.'  
>'Ja,' said Franz, 'So we were also being wondering if you would give us martial arting lessons?'<br>Raven gawped at the two boys for a few moments, before realising how stupid that made her look.  
>'So,' said Nigel breaking the silence, 'We shall meet you this afternoon then?'<br>'Good,' said Franz, before Raven could reply, 'We will be seeing you then.'  
>And with that both boys walked off leaving Raven staring blankly after them.<p>

_A Few Minutes Later..._

Raven slowly walked down the corridor, her swords hung loosely in her hands. She couldn't quite figure out what on earth was going on, maybe Nero was drunk or something, as were the other two. But that didn't make sense as it was way to early in the morning for that sort of thing. Raven moaned inwardly, she was being followed, again.  
>This time she didn't bother with the dramatic spin around. She just stopped slowly twisted around and stared up at the ceiling.<br>She was hardly surprised when she saw Professor Pike, the Contessa, HIVEmind in his robotic form, Diabolus Darkdoom and Francisco, but then you can't see something like that and not feel just a little surprised.  
>For a few moments they stared at each other then the fivesome on the pipes lost their grip and tumbled to the ground, landing in a heap.<br>A muffled, 'Ow,' came from the upper end of Pike who was smothered in the Contessa's hair. The Contessa clambered up to her feet and patted up hair. It was all in one piece, luckily for Pike, or maybe no so lucky, he had a large bruise on his forehead, the Contessa's hair was rock solid with all the hair-spray and gel holding it together after all.  
>'What is going on?' asked Raven with a sigh, more to herself than anyone else.<br>'Well you see,' began Pike standing up and rubbing his forehead, 'Ever since the fa...'  
>'Don't worry I know,' sighed the assassin, 'You've been doing a lot of clambering around and so on ever since the fab four got here and now you want to learn stealth and martial arts, correct?'<br>The five nodded.  
>'I'm just here to learn the stealth,' put in HIVEmind, 'This combat chassis is already pre-programmed to know martial arts without any prior training.'<br>Raven gritted her teeth, this was getting absurd.  
>'Right,' she announced, 'This is how it is going to work, there is no way I'm teaching you martial arts and if you do want to learn it ask someone else.'<br>'Bu...' Francisco began to protest.  
>Raven shot him an icy cold look, 'No,' she said firmly.<br>Francisco scowled and for all the world looked just like a child who had been refused a toy.  
>Raven slid her hand over the controls for her sword, adjusting them to their sharpest setting, 'Is there anything else?' she asked in a dangerously calm voice, a soft hum from the electromagnetic field providing a creepy backdrop for her voice.<br>Everyone nodded, apart from Pike who didn't seem to take a hint all that well, 'Yes,' he said brightly, 'I was wondering if you could possibly teach me how to use those swords, and maybe I could take over for you if...'  
>Raven snapped at that, 'GET OUT OF HERE!' she bellowed raising her swords and charging at the group of five. All of them ran with Raven in close pursuit.<p>

_In another part of HIVE..._

The fab four were all standing in a corridor clustered around Otto's blackbox giggling at the screen.  
>'You Otto Malpense,' said Shelby shaking her head in admiration, 'Are a genius.'<br>Otto's already large grin widened, 'Yeah, I know.'  
>Wing frowned, 'I do not think that this was a good idea, it does seem wrong to hypnotize them...'<br>'Aww, c'mon big guy, where's your sense of humour?' asked Shelby punching him gently on the upper arm.  
>'And it's not as if they'll remember anything,' put in Laura, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.<br>'Here they come,' grinned Otto looking up from his pda.  
>The foursome turned to stare down the hallway.<br>Yells and shrieks echoed down the corridor, gradually becoming louder until the source of the commotion was revealed. Raven was charging down the corridor waving around her duel katanas as Francisco, the Contessa, Pike, HIVEmind and Diabolus fled before her. The fab four stood there grinning like idiots until they went by.  
>'That was fantastic,' spluttered Shelby snorting with badly suppressed laughter.<br>'Aye,' chortled Laura, 'We ought to come up with a few other ideas like that.'  
>'And indeed we shall,' said Otto with his trademark devious grin.<br>Wing just rolled his eyes to heaven (or rather the ceiling).

* * *

><p><strong>*frowns thoughtfully* That was seriously random, even by my standards...*grins* hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for more fanfics from me! Next one should be a bit of angst I think...(I am so evil..)<strong>


	4. AI In Love

**Over on the HIVEforum we have a thread called the Detentions of Franz, where we fourmers dream wild and wacky detention assignments for long-suffering Franz, this is one I wrote a while back (which I almost forgot about). It's a bit OOC then a lot of mine are :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>A.I. In Love<span>_

Franz typed away on a keyboard at top speed. He must get his assignment done soon or Colonel Francisco would… no it was best not to think about that. Taking a deep breath Franz hit the enter button and waited a loud humming sound issued suddenly from the large white monoliths in front of him.  
>Dancing purple lights flickered across their surface's in hypnotic fashion. A ray of purple light shot out from one in the centre and spread out to form the shape of a person's head composed of triangles which was surrounded by long, thin lilac strands rather like hair in fact.<br>As the head's features became clearer it became obvious that the strands were in fact hair, and the face in question was that of a female, a rather beautiful female. The eyes of the head opened and a unmistakeably feminine voice issued from her mouth, "Hello, Father," she said to Franz.

Professor Pike frowned as he watched H.I.V.E.'s energy levels on the computer screen. Something was draining them, fast. He flicked his blackbox open and said to H.I.V., "What is happening?"  
>H.I. replied calmly, but with a hint of worry in his tone, "I was about to contact you, there is another A.I. in H.I.V.E.'s network."<br>"What?" spluttered Professor Pike.  
>"It's CPU is located in the far end of H.I.V.E. I will block from entering G.L.O.V. for as long as possible.'<br>"Right," said Pike, "I'll be at its CPU soon." And snapped the blackbox shut, now to tell Nero.

Nero, Professor Pike, Raven and a large group of guards made their way to the far end of H.I.V.E. Pike paused in front of the door and looked at his open blackbox. "It's CPU is in here," he said, "You'd better send the guards in first Nero."  
>Nero nodded and said to the guards, "Go in and be on your guard."<br>The guards crouched by the door and as they slid soundlessly open they ran in weapons at the ready though how they were any use against an A.I. Raven didn't quite know.

From the doorway there came silence. Raven, Pike and Nero exchanged glances and carefully peered around the doorway. What they saw in the room made all their mouths drop open and Nero's eyes almost popped out of his skull it was…..  
>H.I.'s blue face hovered in the air slightly slack-jawed staring at the equally slack-jawed purple face of the "hostile" A.I.<br>Franz was watching them with an expression of happy idiocy on his face.  
>Seeing Nero and Professor Pike he said, "I am thinking they are being in love, ja?"<br>Nero stared at him enable to close his mouth. Professor Pike also seemed to have the same problem.  
>The female A.I smiled at H.I. for a few moments and then said in her soft voice, "Hi."<br>"Hi," replied H.I. staring at her still slack-jawed. Silence enveloped the room for a few moments until H.I.V. cleared his throat, "So erm I was just wondering well maybe urrmm." H.I. trailed off looking incredibly embarrassed.  
>"Yes?" asked the female A.I. raising a perfect eyebrow.<br>"'sveryconfusingandIdon'twantyoutoogetlo..."  
>The female A.I. smiled and cut him off with a smooth, "Thanks that would be lovely."<br>H.I. grinned stupidly for a few moments and they both suddenly disappeared.  
>Professor Pike finally managed to shut his mouth and turned around to a confused looking Nero, "What just happened?" asked Nero.<br>"It appears H.I.V. may be in love," replied Pike happily, "They look like they'll make a lovely couple."  
>Raven coughed and said, "I don't think that's what Nero meant Professor."<br>"I think I am being able to tie up any loose endings, ja?" said a voice behind them. "Franz, what are you doing here?" sighed Nero.  
>"I have been doing my detention assignment, Colonel Francisco told me to make an supercomputer and disobeying him is unwise, yes?"<br>"You made that A.I.?" said Pike faintly.  
>Franz nodded happily.<br>Raven quickly stepped forward and caught Professor Pike as he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Sir," said one of the guards, "H.I.V. and the other A.I. have disappeared from H.I.V.E.'s network."  
>"What?" snapped Nero, "Disappeared, how do you mean?"<br>The guard turned around the computer screen which said, A.I'S HAVE ELOPED.  
>Raven darted forward again and caught Nero as he passed out.<br>"Do not be worrying," said Franz in the same happy tone, "I have a replacement for H.I.."  
>Before Raven or the guards he turned around and typed in a string of commands into a computer and hit enter. Red lights danced across the monoliths and another face formed in the air, this time a red one. It opened it's eyes and smiled at the group.<br>"I would like you all to be meeting Overlord," Franz said proudly, "He is H.I.'s replacement."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was OOC :)<strong>


	5. A Naven fanfic: Stay

**Now here is a Naven fanfic! YAY! *throws around confetti* It's a songfic written to the song: "Stay" by "Hurts".****  
><strong>**Note: 'Tis a little bit angsty.****  
><strong>**You might want to listen to the song while your reading it.**

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Flashback-

Nero sat in the chair in his office, he swallowed once, nervously. He couldn't keep this hidden any longer, he needed to tell her, Natalya. How he felt.

_My whole life,_

_Waiting for the right time,_

_To tell you how I feel..._

Raven walked into his office, a slight smile touching her face.  
>Nero sighed, she was so beautiful.<br>'Yes Max?' she asked.  
>Nero opened his mouth, but nothing came out, how could he say this?<p>

_And though I try to, _

_Tell you that I need you..._

'I love you,' Max whispered to her, watching as astonishment flooded her face.

_Here I am without you.._

Nero felt a sense of numbness as Raven, Natalya, slowly walked out of his office.  
>Her words echoed through his mind, <em>"No Max, this will never work, I am your assassin, not your girlfriend.'<em>_  
><em>Nero leant forward and buried his face in his hands.

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

_'Cause I know this love seems real,_

Nero knew he loved her, but now she had rejected him, what could he do? How should he feel?

_But I don't know how to feel..._

-End flashback-

Nero stood on the tarmac opposite Raven, rain streaming down their faces.  
>'What is it?' he asked quietly.<br>Raven smiled, but her face was sad.  
>She said a single word: 'Goodbye.'<p>

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain,_

_And I break down as you walk away._

Nero stared after Raven as she walked off.  
>How could she be leaving?<br>How could he let her leave?

_Stay, stay..._

He'd felt like this since he'd met her,  
>Now he was loosing her.<p>

_'Cause all my life I felt this way,_

_But I could never find the words to say..._

Words failed him, lost in the pounding ache from his heart.

_Stay, stay..._

Raven slowly walked away from Nero, trying to block out the ache in her chest.  
>She kept on telling herself she was doing the right thing.<p>

_Alright, everything is alright._

But it wasn't, Nero had been more than an employer, he'd been a friend, someone who understood her...

_Since you came along,_

There had been no one who had understood her before Nero, and those that did understand, they had gone...

_And before you,_

_I had nowhere to run too..._

Raven shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts,

_Nothing to hold on to,_

_I came so close to giving up,_

But how could she when she was leaving the man who she owed and meant so much to?

_And I wonder if you know,_

She glanced over her shoulder at Nero,  
>He was stood shrouded in the drizzle of rain, gazing after her with longing and sadness,<p>

_How it feels to let you go?_

The same sadness filled her heart, but she couldn't stay.

Nero stared after Raven as she walked away, she looked so alone.  
>He felt so alone,<br>So sad,  
>So empty.<p>

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain_

_And I break down as you walk away,_

Finally, the sadness overwhelmed him,  
>A salty tear slid down his cheek, mingling with the rain on his face.<p>

_Stay, stay,_

_'Cause all my life I felt this way,_

_But I could never find the words to say._

Nero had never known what or how he should tell Raven how he felt,  
>All those thoughts and words he'd had,<br>But now he was left with a single word,  
>Repeating itself over and over inside his head,<p>

_Stay, stay..._

Nero closed his eyes, 'Go after her you fool,' he told himself.  
>But he wouldn't.<br>He knew by forcing her to stay she would hate him for it.  
>Nero opened his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh.<br>She was gone.  
>All that remained was the constant drizzle of rain,<br>and the aching of his heart.  
>Inside he was crying out for her.<p>

_So change your mind,_

_And say your mine,_

_Don't leave tonight,_

_Stay._

Raven stood rooted to the ground,  
>What was she doing?<p>

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain,_

She turned around, staring in the direction of Nero, no, Max.

_And I break down as you walk away,_

For the first time in years, she cried,

_Stay, stay,_

_'Cause all my life I felt this way,_

_But I could never find the words to say._

_Stay, stay._

'Max.'  
>Nero turned around and stared.<br>Raven was stood behind him, tears mingling with the rain on her face.

_Stay with me, stay with me,_

'Don't leave,' whispered Nero

_Stay with me, stay with me,_

'I don't intend too,' whispered back Raven.

_Stay, stay, stay, stay with me._

Nero smiled as the heartache melted away, 'Stay with me.'

* * *

><p><strong>I loooove songfics :D<strong>**  
><strong>**If you enjoyed that I have another songfic I can post (which involves Nero singing) it's a humorous one, but I've just found another song that would make a nice Wingelby fanfic, and another one which would make a good Naven one...*eyeroll* I have a bad case of idea overload.**


End file.
